


Don't hold back

by Alighieri_Sparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alighieri_Sparda/pseuds/Alighieri_Sparda
Summary: In which V has a praise kink and you take advantage of his submissive situation.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by @tenshiscientia on Tumblr.  
> My requests are currently closed, but if you like my content here, please consider checking my Tumblr account.  
> I wish it was longer, but that's the best I could make. :') Sorry.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy~

You feel the grip on your hips getting tighter as soon as you move them up and down. Although V is not known for his expressive physical strength, his touch seems to almost burn your skin at that moment due to the increasing heat you’re feeling. Even if you are the only person who is indeed moving and controlling the situation, his presence alone is more than enough to make your body squirm under subsequent waves of lustful heat and desire.

V is so intense that he made you quickly forget about your insecurity about riding and dominating. What a beautiful smile and whispered praises couldn’t get from you, right?

His length slides in and out from you easily. Your skilled hips do measured movements which allow him to make his way inside you perfectly well, always touching that special spot within your soaked walls with the right intensity. The sound of damp bare skin slapping against each other mixed with your moans and his contained grunts sounds like heaven to you — and you can tell V feels the same way, judging by the responses his body is giving to you.

V lets out a low moan of your name, slightly brushing his nails against your exposed skin. You know that alone means nothing special, that’s just unintelligent babbling of someone who’s losing himself in carnal pleasure. Still, you decide to take advantage of this.

“Look at me, V,” you whimper, trying to keep the composure and sound convincing. Not only this, but you also sit on his lap, keeping him just where he is. Then, you tense up your inner walls on purpose, squeezing him extra tightly inside your warm and wet core. V holds back a surprised and loud moan as he finally obeys your command. 

He looks so divine like that. His usually well-organized black locks are now all messy, his fleshy and soft lips parted to let out those mesmerizing gasps and moans of his while they also have a more intense tone of red, probably because he was biting them previously. Behind those semi-closed lashes, beautiful green irises were blurred by tears of pleasure, being contrasted by the dusty pink of his cheeks.

The expression on his face, even so beautifully delighted, demonstrates he’s trying to hold back somehow. And that’s the last thing you want.

“Don’t hold back,” you whisper. When you lower your body to kiss his lips, a slight metallic taste reaches your tongue. “Look at you: drawing blood from yourself to hide your beautiful sounds from me. What’s the point of it? You are so beautiful.”

Your praises are effective on him, just as expected.

You suddenly move your hips again, keeping the pattern you were into a few moments before. The throbbing sensation from his shaft just added to your pleasure as V hits your g-spot once more. 

This time, though, V does what you asked him. You can hear his breathy moan clearly, and you can’t help but smile at the achievement.

“Yeah, V, just like this,” you didn’t mean to moan that sentence, but that’s not exactly a problem. “Don’t ever hold back again, hm? Be a good boy.”

Poor V doesn’t have enough energy to respond to you properly. All you get as an answer are his moans and the feeling of his cock twitching inside you, as it could make your inner walls vibrate.

You keep moving your hips, but your pace gradually becomes a bit more erratic and intense each time you sink on him. When it comes to a point in which your inner thighs and his pubic bone are now completely soaked in slick, it means that you’re close.

After a few intense movements, you manage to guide V to your g-spot and hit it precisely one last time, making you reach your climax in a loud whimper. Your walls spasm around his shaft and squeeze it, soaking his lower body with your fluids. During your bliss, you can hear V moaning your name and then a considerable amount of hot seed fills your core. You do your best to milk him dry with your clenching walls, wasting no drop of his cum.

You don’t want to move and V probably feels the same way. It feels so warm, so close, and so good, that you could stay like that forever. Even so, you pull him out from you, gasping when you feel his cum leaking down from your slit to your thighs.

“You had no mercy on me,” V giggles after a long time without saying anything merely comprehensive. It’s not like you’re complaining though. “But I liked it.”

His hand reaches your hair, caressing it softly. Smiling, you touch his hand with yours.

“You’re so beautiful I couldn’t help but make it clear for you, love.”


End file.
